


Hand Holding

by one_starry_knight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: The feeling of having his hands held ever so gently made Quark melt into a state of pure comfort, his stress fading and his body relaxing until felt he was finally at peace. No, he didn’t like when others would touch him or when people would stand too close, but this type of contact he would allow from near anyone. This feeling made him happy.





	Hand Holding

Quark was rather finicky when it came to physical contact and personal space. He didn’t enjoy being touched without warning, even by those closest to him, and even with warning it was still an unenjoyable experience to him. He found it distressing and it left a weird feeling on his plating for hours after, a feeling he couldn’t ignore and that made him unable to focus. Playful touches, pats on the shoulder from friends or coworkers, even slight brushes from strangers on the streets made him uncomfortable. Physical affection was out of the question. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, on the contrary, he would have loved to have found someone to be close to and affectionate with. But only on his terms.

Despite this, he did find comfort in one form of physical contact. On the nights where he and Nightbeat would go out for drinks, the moment Nightbeat would snatch Quark’s drink right out of his hands, he could immediately predict the outcome. The night would always end with their glasses strewn messily about their table, long since emptied and forgotten, the two of them perhaps a bit too overcharged as they held each other close, their hands intertwined. Quark loved that. He had no romantic feelings for the blue and yellow mech, he’d never even considered it, but there was always a deep sense of comfort that accompanied the brief moments when they would let their drunken impulses take over. Quark would always find himself in Nightbeat’s embrace, his hands caught in the other’s firm, reassuring grasp. He _ loved _that.

The feeling of having his hands held ever so gently made Quark melt into a state of pure comfort, his stress fading and his body relaxing until felt he was finally at peace. No, he didn’t like when others would touch him or when people would stand too close, but this type of contact he would allow from near anyone. This feeling made him happy.

Quark would find himself longing for others to reach out and take his hand, some people he longed for more than others, and he’d been wondering if-- no, _ hoping _Brainstorm had noticed all the times he’d brushed the flier’s hand in the halls when they’d pass each other during work. If he’d noticed, he hadn’t said anything. It wasn’t so much disappointing as it was annoying. Of course that hadn’t been all Quark had done to get the other’s attention, but it was one of his more intimate gestures, given how everyone knew by now that Quark hated to be touched. Still, there were times he’d hesitate in the halls, noticing that Brainstorm had hesitated as well, and hoped for the briefest moment that Brainstorm would reciprocate. And some days, it seemed like he would. But it was the same result every time; Brainstorm would pick up the pace once again and move on.

Quark would spend the remainder of his shift at his desk, hands folded under his chin as he plotted his next attempt at getting Brainstorm's attention.

His time at Grindcore had definitely become less lonely since Skids had been given the same cell as him. Quark finally had someone to talk to, someone who made him feel happy again. The two would converse and joke around when they could, but the fear of not knowing what the Decepticons would do to him still lingered in Quark’s spark. And on nights where he could no longer bear the weight of his fear, he’d sit away from Skids, his legs pulled close and his arms wrapped around his knees. He’d bury his face in his arms and try to ignore the sounds of the world around him. When he was like this, Skids couldn’t say or do anything to calm him down, he simply had to wait until Quark was calmed himself down.

But there was a single night Quark had done something different. Quark shifted uneasily in his spot away from Skids, moving one of his arms to drape stiffly down the front of his leg. He flinched at the sound of shuffling in front of him, lifting his head just slightly to catch sight of Skids sitting in front of him. He didn’t acknowledge the other, his gaze shifting down to the floor as he tried to stifle his shaky venting. There was what felt like an eternity of silence and Quark began to think Skids had lost interest in him, until the gentle pressure of a hand taking hold of his made him flinch. He finally lifted his head to meet Skids’ gaze and in that moment Quark could feel his worries melt away. It was the first time in a long time someone had held his hand, the first time in a long time that he felt safe and comfortable. His situation hadn’t changed, he doubted it would, but for the first time since he’d arrived at Grindcore, he finally found something, someone, who made the experience less terrifying.

The combination of events happening all at once had Quark’s head spinning. The Empyrean Suite blaring all around them, the horrified expression on Skids’ face, the rising temperature, all cemented a fear in Quark’s spark that he knew would be the last thing he’d feel. But not if he could help it. With his hand outstretched, he called out for Skids, his voice nearly lost to the sound of the other panicked bots around him and the blaring of the music. Skids reached out towards Quark, his hand nearly catching the microscope’s own. Quark, for the briefest of moments, thought he wouldn’t have to face this alone. This was the end, he knew that, but if he could just close the gap between himself and Skids, perhaps he could go feeling even the slightest bit of safety.

Until Skids was whisked away by Tarn and Quark was, for a final time, alone.


End file.
